


you're mine now, angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon!Dean, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 10, this was written so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me?" Cas smiles. "Gladly." Their lips brush and they part. Dean's eyes have flashed black. "Dean, no.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're mine now, angel

**Author's Note:**

> WOW LOOK THIS IS SO OLD AND ITS SO SHORT AND AWFUL AND WOW IM SO SORRY I THINK I LITERALLY WROTE THIS WHEN I FIGURED OUT THE BLADE WAS GONNA TURN DEAN DARKSIDE JFC
> 
> find me on tumblr (stevengrantrogerrs) or twitter (butiknevvhim)

Cas approaches Dean slowly, confused. Metatron said he was dead. He was sure he was telling the truth. "Dean." Dean smirks and turns around. "Well, there's my favourite angel!" Cas smiles shyly. "Are you alright Dean? Metatron led me to believe you were, well ....dead." Dean chuckles. "Well, it appears he was wrong, huh?" Cas nods moving closer. "Yes it would appear so. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you." "Well, Cas, I'm perfectly fine. As you can see. Now, c'mere you chucklehead." Dean wraps his arms around the angel. "Kiss me?" Cas smiles. "Gladly." Their lips brush and they part. Dean's eyes have flashed black. "Dean, no.." Cas tries to pull out of his grip. "Sorry, angel." The last thing Cas sees is the grin that spreads across the other man's face as the first blade is shoved into his back. "You're mine now." Dean speaks.


End file.
